Predestinado
by NAZH045
Summary: El, cansado de sus múltiples decepciones. Ella, cansada de los constantes acosos de sus ex. encontraran una nueva oportunidad en sus vidas, atraves de una mentira que se transformo en verdad su historia comenzó, dándose cuenta que la persona que era para ellos estaba del otro lado del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el encuentro.**

**HOLA A TODOS, DIJE QUE HARIA UN FINNXFIONNA Y ENOS AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, NO DEJARE OLVIDADO A DOS MUNDOS NI A VOLVIENDO A AMAR, ESTE LO HARE EN LOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE ME FALTE INSPIRACION PARA LAS MENCIONADAS.**

El sol se asomaba por el firmamento sobre las montañas, iluminando así las vastas tierras conocidas como Ooo, sus brillantes rayos alejaban las tinieblas de la noche, era la más hermosa pintura de la naturaleza, y cualquiera podía apreciar su hermosura, cualquiera, menos cierto joven sentado en una colina, sus ojos azules como el cielo no reflejaban emoción alguna a pesar del bello espectáculo, de cabello dorado, piel blanca, vestido con una playera azul y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color, a su lado derecho se encontraba un gorro blanco con orejas de oso, y a su lado izquierdo una mochila verde y una espada en forma de cruz de color roja, nadie sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaría en ese sitio, la razón, tenía el corazón vacío y roto por constantes decepciones, dio un largo suspiro y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, nunca había tenido suerte para el amor, su primer rechazo fue cuando tenía trece años, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, fue ridículo y estúpido de su parte el haberse interesado en una chica mayor que el por 5 años, a pesar de haber intentado de todo, desde hacerse inteligente, darle su apoyo incondicional hasta realizar hazañas imposibles para cualquier otro, pero nada de eso le sirvió, solo lo hizo llorar por días el haberse dado cuenta de que con ella no tendría jamás una oportunidad, pero claro quien la tendría tratándose de nada más ni nada menos que la gobernante del dulce reino, Bubblegum Bonnibel.

La segunda vez ocurrió justo después que se diera por vencido con la primera, ella había sido un rayo de sol en invierno para él, apareciendo justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, lo enamora su inocencia, su pureza, su linda sonrisa y su ardiente actitud, literalmente, lo que comenzó por un intento de su hermano para que se olvidara de aquella princesa de dulce color rosa se transformó en la relación más incompatible y extraña de todas, tal vez al principio inicio con el pie izquierdo, pero después de mucho esfuerzo por fin había logrado que ella aceptara ser su novia. Hizo todo lo posible para estar junto a ella, tiro montañas, movió ríos, busco y busco una manera de que ambos pudieran estar juntos, y me refiero a que ambos estuvieran juntos sin quemar o dañar al otro, a pesar de encontrar varias maneras ninguna era una solución permanente, harta de tantos intentos fallidos y decepciones, ella decidió terminar la relación, por el bien de ambos, quedando solo como "amigos", ahora que lo pensaba, dejando a un lado la incompatibilidad elemental, ambos, eran demasiado opuestos, ella era impulsiva, temperamental y no dudaba en calcinar a cualquiera que viera como una amenaza y se divertía con ello, a pesar de quererla tanto la dejo ir, ella fue la segunda, la ardiente, literalmente, princesa del reino de fuego, Sole Flame. **(Así le puse yo a la princesa flama, he visto que en varios fics la gente le pone nombre y yo me inspire en un juego llamado Golden Sun)**

Después de algún tiempo de terminar con Flame empezaron a lloverle citas como diluvio, todas las princesas de todo Ooo querían tener al héroe humano, Finn salió en varias citas con todas, pensando así que tal vez podría enamorarse de alguna, pero fue todo lo contrario, solo se dio cuenta que ninguna quería al verdadero él, solo querían al famoso héroe, harto de eso dejo las citas y decidió quedarse soltero, centrándose únicamente en su oficio, defensor de las tierras de Ooo, entreno y entreno hasta el cansancio, viendo que había alcanzado su máximo potencial fisco busco la manera de mejorar aún más, en ese tiempo descubrió un libro de su padre, Joshua, en él había apuntado todos sus trucos, Joshua era un guerrero único, ya que el mezclaba el arte del combate tanto armado como no junto con el de la hechicería, Finn aprendió un par de trucos del libro, para luego centrarse en una magia que ya conocía, la de hielo, pidiéndole ayuda al Rey Helado, el cual acepto encantado, después de un tiempo decidió empezar con otra conocida, la de fuego, en esta tuvo que aprender solo, dando como resultado a múltiples accidentes, al haberla dominado por completo decidió aprender más, pero llevando este entrenamiento en secreto.

Al cumplir los 19 años se había vuelto el ser más fuerte a lo largo y ancho de todo Ooo, acabando así con todo mal y amenaza latente en ella, en ese tiempo había comenzado a salir con su mejor amiga, Marceline, todo fue viento en popa, tenían una buena relación, se diviertan, pero lo mejor de todo, era que podía ser el mismo, estuvo con ella un año entero, pero lamentablemente tuvo que cometer un espantoso error, le pidió matrimonio, algo que la vampira le tenía pavor era al matrimonio, la relación termino al instante, llevándose así, su amistad por el caño, algo normal, después de esa metida de pata, era lo mínimo.

Ahora, Finn, no sabía que más hacer, perdió a una amiga, sufrió muchas decepciones, ya no había mal que combatir, ya no le quedaba nada. En ese momento aparece su hermano Jake, al verlo tan decaído le da un abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-Lo lamento mucho hermanito.

-Estaré bien.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Lo que yo quiero… nadie me lo puede dar.

Finn se levanta, toma su mochila y su gorro y se marcha, Jake suspira con tristeza, su hermano había pasado por muchas terribles decepciones y rupturas, había dejado de ver ese brillo que tenía en su mirada azul, Finn había hecho un excelente trabajo en limpiar Ooo, demasiado bien, esa inspiración había desaparecido, dejado un cascaron vacío.

Jake tomo rumbo hacia el dulce reino para visitar a su esposa Arcoíris y a sus hijos, al llegar al castillo encontró una reunión de princesas, curioso, se acercó para indagar el porqué de la reunión.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – le pregunto Jake a Mentita.

-Es el club de fans de Finn.

-¿Finn tiene club de fans?, ¿Desde cuándo?

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, vinieron en cuanto se enteraron del rompimiento de Finn y la reina vampiro Marceline.

-¿Y porque se reunieron en el dulce reino?

-Quieren que la princesa sea su presidenta.

-¡¿Qué?! – Jake se abrió paso entre las locas fanáticas de su hermano, pudiendo llegar así hasta donde se encontraba la dulce princesa.

-¡orden por favor! – gritaba Bubblegum hacia la multitud.

-Solo acepta – dijo la princesa Hot dog.

-¿Por qué quieren que sea yo?

-Eres a la única a la que Finn no ignora – dijo la princesa Grumosa.

-Eso es porque es caballero oficial del dulce reino.

-Nosotras le pedimos lo mismo, pero nos rechazó – dijo la princesa Mora.

-Porque él sabe que no lo iban a llamar para encargos de verdad.

-No seas egoísta, ¿o acaso lo quieres para ti solo? – dijo con tono pícaro la princesa grumosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! – respondió un poco ruborizada.

-Se te nota la mentira a kilómetros, lo rechazaste cuando era niño, pero ahora que ya es todo un hombre lo quieres, no es justo, tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, al igual que Flame y Marceline – dijo la princesa Músculos.

-Esa son tonterías, yo no siento nada por Finn.

-Entonces no te molestara ser nuestra presidenta y dejarnos usar tu castillo como cede.

-… Está bien – todas las princesas empezaron a dar gritos de júbilo, Bubblegum suspiro resignada, Jake noto rápidamente esta inconformidad, era cierto, ella había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por el humano desde hace un tiempo y él lo había notado, y entre todos, el sería el primero en oponerse, ella había hecho sufrir mucho al pobre humano, tal vez por eso ella no se le había declarado aun.

Finn estaba recostado en el sofá de su casa, lanzaba cuchillos al techo para entretenerse, BMO y Neptor habían ido a una fiesta y no había nadie en casa, sin aventuras que hacer, ni monstruos que combatir, ya no tenía nada que hacer más que seguir entrenando, en ese momento el teléfono comienza a sonar, a velocidad de un rayo, Finn, se pone de pie y contesta, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba nadie, a excepción de las princesas para pedirle una cita pero siempre las rechazaba.

-¿Hola?

-Finn, soy yo, Bubblegum.

-¿Qué se le ofrece princesa?

-Necesito que vengas al castillo.

-¿Es por un encargo? – pregunto entusiasmado.

-Mm… algo así.

-Voy enseguida.

Finn salió disparado hacia el dulce reino, no le importaba si fuera una tarea pequeño o ridícula, a él solo le interesaba hacer algo, si no, se volvería loco. Llego en menos de quince minutos al dulce reino, cruzo la ciudad como bala, deteniéndose en la puerta principal del castillo, toco la enorme puerta de madera rosa y Mentita la abrió.

-Hola Finn – dijo el caramelo mayordomo.

-Hola Mentita, Bubblgum me pidió que viniera.

-sí, lo está esperando.

Finn entra y toma camino hacia la sala del torno, en donde Mentita le dijo que estaba la princesa Bubblegum, al llegar abrió sin tocar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, toda la sala estaba cubierta con carteles y lonas con su cara y un corazón, la habitación estaba llena de princesas con palyeras con su nombre, en el centro había una gran mesa rectangular y del otro lado se encontraban las miembros principales y en medio de ellas la princesa Bubblegum con la mano derecha en la cara, todas comenzaron a gritar cuando vieron que Finn había llegado, dos tomaron a Finn de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia el centro, por el camino los oídos de Finn retumbaron de tanto oír su propio nombre, al llegar, la princesa Grumosa tomo la palabra.

-Qué bueno que aceptaste nuestra invitación y por venir tan rápido – Finn fijo su vista en Bubblegum, la cual no había querido mirarlo desde que entro – como veras te hemos hecho una fiesta para que te sientas mejor, lamentamos mucho tu ruptura con Marceline – esto último era tan falso como las peleas de lucha libre **(sin ofender a los que lo practican y les gusta, es un chiste bastante usado xD)**, Finn miro a su alrededor, vio a su hermano en una esquina, sus miradas se cruzaron, Jake miraba con seriedad, esperando alguna reacción del humano, el cual, no había mostrado seña de sentir ninguna emoción en absoluto desde que llego. Finn se libró del agarre, moviéndose sin permiso a través de las princesas se dirigió hacia la ventana, todas miraban atentas el movimiento del humano, Finn abrió la ventana y se subió a ella, dio una última mirada hacia atrás, poniendo más atención en Bubblegum, para al fin saltar de la ventana y empezar a correr por el patio del castillo y salir del dulce reino.

Todas las fanáticas quedaron paralizadas en el salón, Bubblegum ya había anticipado el movimiento de Finn, era obvio que el reaccionara así después del engaño, todavía no entendía como se dejó convencer para hacerlo, Jake se acercó a ella y negó con la cabeza en señal de reprocho y decepción, saliendo el también por la ventana para seguir a su hermano, dejo a una arrepentida princesa en una salón de unas decepcionadas fanáticas.

Jake siguió el rastro de su hermano hasta la casa de este, abrió la puerta y no vio señales de vida dentro de esta, todo estaba oscuro, el olor lo guio hasta la cocina, la cual estaba a oscuras, encendió la luz y vio una nota pegada al refrigerador, camino hasta él y la tomo, era una nota de su hermano:

-_"Jake, ya no lo soporto más, todo esto se ha salido de control, necesito mi espacio y tiempo para reordenar mis pensamientos, no me busquen ya que no me encontraran, no sé cuánto tiempo este fuera, aunque no creo que eso afecte mucho a la seguridad de Ooo, por seguridad te encargo el cuidado de Ooo, no creo que tengas problemas, volveré, eso te lo aseguro, firma Finn"_

Jake suspiro con pesadez, Finn había tomado una decisión bastante seria al irse, pero se lo merecía, necesitaba su tiempo y él se lo daría, lo apoyaría, el héroe necesitaba vacaciones.

Mientras tanto, Finn, con su mochila en la espalda, su espada de sangre de demonio, su gorro y dentro de la mochila algunas cosas de supervivencia, se hallaba de pie frente a su más grande reto y temor, el océano, le había pedido a un pescador que lo llevara hacia alguna isla lejana, acordó verlo en ese lugar, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo en el océano, justo en ese momento diviso el bote del pescador, el pescador lo ve y lleva su bote hacia la orilla, al llegar baja de este y saluda al humano.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar llevarme – decía mientras le estrecha la mano al pescador.

-No hay de que, te debo una de la vez en que me salvaste de ese cangrejo gigante mutante.

Finn, subió al bote temblando, tuvo que utilizar todo su coraje para no salir corriendo, tomando asiento justo en medio del bote, el pescador empujo el bote hacia una zona más profunda, ya un poco alejados de la orilla, el pescador, sube al bote y lo enciende, comenzando así su marcha, durante todo el viaje, el pescador, no dejo de hablar sobre historias de pesca, Finn estaba más concentrado en no saltar del bote. Una hora después de abandonar la orilla, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, no porque ya se estuviera haciendo de noche, todo el cielo estaba siendo ocultado por nubes negras de tormenta, el estruendo se hizo presente, anunciando un mal augurio, Finn se alarmo, el pescador estaba igual que él.

-¡Sujétate chico!

Una terrible tormenta se desato, las olas balanceaban el bote con salvajismo, Finn estaba aferrado al bote como un gato, el pescador luchaba por mantener el control y volver a la orilla, pero era demasiado tarde, la tormenta los había atrapado en sus fauces y no los soltaría con facilidad, Finn estaba más que aterrado, miraba como el pescador luchaba, una ola los golpeo el bote y en menos de un parpadeo el pescador ya no estaba, Finn entro en pánico y más aún al ver una ola de treinta metros de alto, su primer instinto fue hacer una esfera de hielo y entrar dentro de ella, la ola destruyo el bote y ahora Finn se encontraba a la deriva en plena tormenta, utilizaba toda su concentración para mantener la esfera, pero la tormenta y su miedo al océano no ayudaban en lo absoluto, Finn estuvo luchando durante casi una hora, sus fuerzas estaban al límite, terminando por fin cediendo ante la tormenta.

Finn termino siendo arrastrado como trapo por la furiosa tormenta durante toda la noche, lo primero que le llego a la mente fue su hermano, luego sus amigos y por ultimo… en sus increíbles aventuras, Finn logro reaccionar, no quería morir aun, no dejaría que esto se terminara así, todavía tenía cosas por hacer y vivir, volviendo a crear una esfera de hielo, aguanto el resto de la noche, no sabía hasta dónde lo llevaría ni que tan lejos lo alejaría de Ooo, pero le había prometido a su hermano que volvería y lo haría.

El sol estaba asomándose por el horizonte, Finn había luchado durante toda la noche contra la tormenta, esta, lo había arrastrado hasta unas rocas que al impactar contra la esfera la destruyo, pero por suerte había logrado llegar a la costa, Finn, se encontraba en la playa, la marea lo había arrastrado, el sol lo golpeaba directamente en el rostro, sin poder soportar más la intensidad de los rayos despierta, reacciona rápidamente y retrocede arrastrándose con terror para alejarse del océano, después de calmarse mira a todo su alrededor, no reconocía la playa, pensó que la tormenta lo arrastro hacia una isla, sintió la fresca brisa del mar revolotear sus hebras doradas, Finn reacciono, busco desesperado por todos lados su más preciada posesión, su gorro blanco, busco por toda la playa pero no lo encontró, suspiro resignado al pensar que el océano se lo había llevado, camino por la playa y encontró su mochila y su espada juntas, las tomo y reviso su mochila, con la esperanza de que hubiera algo de utilidad, vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio que todas sus cosas estaban ahí.

-Daria las cosas de esta mochila por mi gorro – dijo el humano mientras se llevaba la mochila a la espalda.

Adentrándose un poco más dentro de la isla, la cual tenía un ecosistema tropical cerca de la playa y más al fondo comenzaba un bosque, bastante raro, aunque Finn no había conocido nada imposible, deteniéndose a unos doscientos metros de la costa, Finn, saco su espada y limpio toda el área alrededor de cincuenta metros, acamparía en ese lugar, lo más sensato sería hacerlo más cerca de la costa pero no conocía la fauna acuática del lugar, sería más segura quedarse más adentro, pensó en fabricar un bote, pero la rechazo por que el no volvería subirse a un bote en su vida, con la madera que corto comenzó a construir una casa provisional.

-Parece que estaré aquí un buen tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una joven de larga cabellera dorada, piel blanca e increíble figura, se levanta de su cama después de otra noche, para algunos podría parecerles una chica común y corriente pero ese sería un error que pagarían muy caro, su nombre es Fionna, heroína de Aaa y aventurera por naturaleza. No es la típica chica que le gusta comprar ropa en el centro comercial y cuando la hacen enojar es peor que un demonio pero es la persona más desinteresada y bondadosa de todas.

Fionna se levanta dando un gran bostezo, estira su cuerpo y talla sus ojos para despertarse, se quita su pijama y se pone su ropa habitual, una blusa azul de mangas largas que relucía su figura; una falda de color azul oscuro; un par de medias blancas hasta los muslos; convers negros y su característico gorro de conejo blanco, dándose los últimos toques (sacar un mechón de cabello de la frente) queda lista para otro día de aventuras.

Como oficial guardiana y protectora delas tierras de Aaa, tiene que levantarse temprano para el patrullaje diario, baja de su alcoba y se dirige hacia la cocina, toma una manzana del refrigerados y jugo de naranja, engulle la manzana y se empina el jugo de golpe y se dirige a la entrada; al abrir la puerta entra una avalancha de regalos, flores y chocolates, Fionna suspira cansada, siempre era lo mismo, desde que cumplió dieciséis no habían dejado de lloverle pretendientes, hubo un tiempo en que estuvo interesada.

A los trece años se interesó en el gobernante del dulce reino, Gumball, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era un presumido egocéntrico. A los catorce estuvo con Marshall lee, la relación no duro mucho debido a los desquiciados celos de este. A los quince estuvo con el príncipe Solem Flame, esa tampoco fue una relación que durara mucho debido al temperamento psicótico del príncipe del fuego, pero claro, ninguno de ellos dejo de desistir por volver con ella, después se le sumaron los otros príncipes, todos le ofrecían su reino, riquezas, todo lo que una chica podría desear, menos ella, ella no era interesada y no se dejaría comprar así, acabando de cumplir los diecinueve ella misma se dijo que no estaría con ninguno de esos estirados, presumidos, arrogantes y orgullosos príncipes, aunque claro, su hermana Cake nunca dejaba de insistirle que se buscara un marido pronto ya que nadie la querría vieja, pues mejor para ella, mejor sola que con alguno de ellos.

Saliendo de su casa con su mochila verde y espada de cristal rosa, Fionna, comenzó su marcha. Por el camino todo el que la veía la saludaba amablemente, su primera diligencia era el dulce reino, para su desgracia había hecho el juramento de caballero con ese arrogante hombre de dulce; al llegar a la ciudad fue recibida por una ferviente multitud de dulce personas con pancartas que decían: "Se nuestra reina", Fionna se llevó la mano derecha a la cara haciendo un sonoro "zaz".

-Ese idiota – dijo decepcionada por el último intento del príncipe, ya que esto tenía la firma de Gumball por todos lados, camino por entre los ciudadanos que no dejaban de decir lo que decía el cartel, por su parte ella los ignoraba; al llegar al castillo, Caramelo, **(la mentita mujer) **abrió enseguida ya que había escuchado a la multitud acercarse, Fionna entra, dejando fuera a todos los dulces habitante afuera. Fionna se dirigió a la sala del trono donde Gumball la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa? – pregunto seductoramente Gumball.

-En absoluto – respondió fríamente la rubia.

-¿Y qué dices?

-¿Debemos hacer esto todos los días?

-podemos parar… cuando digas que sí – Fionna se da media vuelta y se va, Gumball trato de persuadirla pero a ella no le importo, no haría ningún encargo para el dulce reino ese día.

Saliendo del dulce reino se dirigió a los demás reinos por el camino del bosque; el bosque estaba en absoluto silencio, no se oía el cantar de las aves y el viento dejo de soplar, Fionna suspira con cansancio, pues sabía lo que venía, de entre la sombra de un árbol se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, el artista no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el rey de los vampiros, Marshall lee.

-Hola Fi – dijo el vampiro sin dejar de tocar – que coincidencia verte por aquí.

-No, siempre me esperas aquí ya que es mi ruta para patrullar ya que no puedes acercarte a mi casa ya que colgué collares de ajo por todos lados.

-No tenías que llegar a tanto.

-Me estabas espiando pervertido degenerado y si me disculpas tengo trabajo por hacer – dijo Fionna para terminar esa conversación, tomando el camino de la derecha para alejarse del vampiro.

Todo el día fue lo mismo, si no era uno era otro, todo eso la estaba volviendo loca. Terminando su patrullaje, Fionna, volvió cansada, no debido a que el trabajo fuese agotador, era el hecho de soportar a esos pesados, miro el reloj de su sala, eran las 3:00 PM, Fionna comenzó a contar hasta tres con los dedos, al levantar el tercero entran un grupo de gatos unicornios negros que empezaron a volar por toda la sala y detrás de ellos una gata blanca con una mancha café en el ojo y oreja izquierda.

-Hola Fionna – saludo fervientemente la gata.

-Hola Cake – dijo desganada la humana.

-¿Qué pasa niña? – pregunto Cake.

-Lo de siempre.

-ahhhh, hay Fionna, por que no te decides ya por uno y problema resuelto.

-¡Ya te lo dije, no necesito a un hombre!

-Vamos Fionna, uno no es joven por siempre, además, tienes hasta para escoger.

-No, es no, y no insistas más.

-El amor es algo bonito, te hace sentir especial, único…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, se lo que es, pero no hay ningún "hombre" a lo largo y ancho de Aaa que no sea un completo idiota.

-Pues así los traes tu – dijo la gata con tono pícaro.

-Suficiente – Fionna toma su mochila y su espada y salió corriendo.

-¡Fionna, espera! – grito Cake la cual estaba a punto de correr pero uno de sus hijos le prendio fuego a la estufa y tuvo que quedarse a apagar el fuego, dándole asi a Fionna de tomar mucha ventaja.

Fionna corría y corría, estaba harta de todo eso, quería desaparecer y no volver, al menos por un tiempo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila, había estado planeando eso durante un buen tiempo y ya era hora de ponerlo en acción; su destino, era el lugar más alejado de toda Aaa, una península que daba con una franja de tierra del tamaño de una isla, si iban a buscarla tardarían en buscarla.

Le tomo un día llegar, debido a que no quería tomar ningún transporte, el lugar era conocido por tener un clima templado en el centro y tropical por la costa, con buena diversidad de flora y fauna, como nadie frecuentaba ese lugar no había un mapa del territorio, camino y camino por el bosque en busca de un lugar para acampar, al atravesar unos arbustos encontró un claro pero oh sorpresa, había una pequeña choza, una torre de vigilancia de unos diez metros de altura y un poso de agua.

-Hola – grito Fionna sin recibir respuesta, con pasos cuidadosos se aproximó hacia la choza, al llegar toco la puerta pero tampoco recibió respuesta, su curiosidad le gano y abrió la puerta; dentro de la choza había una silla, una mesa, un sofá, una pequeña cocina y una hamaca, todo hecho de hojas y madera, bastante acogedor y humilde, pensó Fionna, saliendo por donde entro, Fionna, apenas se dio cuenta de la flecha que venía hacia ella y que se clavó justo a un lado de la entrada, de un rápido movimiento rueda hacia dentro de la casa y saca su espada, preparándose para atacar a su agresor en cuanto se acercara.

-Rayos ¿A dónde se fue esa flecha? – escucho Fionna decir a alguien, los pasos se iban escuchan cada vez más cerca hasta detenerse en el porche, esa fue la señal para Fionna para salir y sorprender al atacante, tan rápida como un rayo, Fionna, se lanzó al ataque, su intención era asustarlo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al salir una filosa hoja de color rojo sangre se dirigía directamente hacia su pecho, Fionna logro desviar el ataque e inicio el contraataque, las chispas volaban, los movimientos de ambas armas se movían con extrema maestría y velocidad, Fionna estaba impresionada por la increíble habilidad de su adversario, ambas armas dieron un último choque y se detuvieron una contra la otra, Fionna ponía toda su fuerza para resistir el empuje y su adversario igual, ahora Fionna veía con claridad a su atacante, sus ojos se abrieron de par y par por la mayor sorpresa de su vida, frente a ella se encontraba otro humano de cabello dorado, ojos azules, piel blanca y ropa parecida a la de ella, él también estaba igual de sorprendido, siendo él, el primero que guardo su arma extendiendo las mano hacia adelante en señal de calma, Fionna no pudo aguantar más y lo soltó todo de golpe y no fue la única, el otro también lo hizo, al mismo tiempo ambos gritaron:

-UN HUMANOOOOOOOO.

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, REPITO, NO DEJARE DOS MUNOS, EL CUAL YA SUBI UN CAPITULO PERO LO RECORRIENRON PORQUE OTROS ESCRITORES TAMBIEN SUBIERON Y QUEDE EN LA PAGINA NUEVE DE GOLPE, ESTO ES PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LO HAN LEIDO, LOS INVITO A TODOS A LEER EL NUEVO CAPITULO, NO SE EXACTAMENTE EN QUE LUGAR ESTE AHORA MI HISTORIA PERO ESPERO SU REVIEW EN ESA Y EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**MENSAJE ESPECIAL PARA BRUDARK:**

**EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA HISTORIA SE PARECE UN POCO A LA TUYA (O ES SOLO MI IMAGINACION), ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTES POR ELLO, SOLO EL PRINCIPIO SE PARECERA, YA EL RESTO SERA MUY, MUY DIFERENTE.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y POR FAVOR, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Él es mi novio.**

**Hola a todos, espero que disfruten este capítulo, subí ya el de dos mundos y espero que también lo lean y dejen review, pues sin nada más que decirles los dejo que lean.**

-¡Un humano! – gritaron al unisonó, ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo cosas sin coherencia, ninguno entendía lo que decía el otro, cansados, ambos taparon la boca del otro al mismo tiempo con la mano izquierda, pasaron unos segundos y ambos retiraron la mano de la boca del otro, aunque seguían sujetando sus espadas con fuerza.

Fionna comenzó a picar con su dedo índice el rostro del humano que acababa de conocer, reconoció que era apuesto, su mano se poso es las hebras doradas del muchacho, el cabello era tan suave como que parecía que tocaba una nube, lo miro de pies a cabeza y pudo notar aun con la ropa puesta los músculos de él era masque obvio que el joven estaba en un excelente estado físico, de un instante a otro la mirada de sorpresa del joven desapareció.

-¿Sabes?, creo que es de mala educación tocar el rostro y el cabello de otra persona sin su permiso – Fionna aparto sus manos del cabello del joven bastante apenada por su comportamiento – puedo deducir por tu comportamiento que es el primer humano que has visto – la voz del joven sonaba decaída, Fionna no pudo decir nada ya que él prosiguió – Ven, te invito algo de beber, tienes preguntas que hacer y a lo mejor no podré responderlas todas – el joven guardo su espada en su mochila – por cierto, mi nombre es Finn.

-M-mi nombre es Fionna – dijo un poco nerviosa la joven.

Ambos humanos entraron a la improvisada pero muy bien hecha choza, Fionna tomo asiento en la barra y Finn se dirigió a la "cocina", saco dos cocos, partió la parte de arriba de estos y les puso unas pequeñas cañas huecas improvisando unos popotes, Finn tomo ambas bebidas y se dirigió a la barra, le dio una a Fionna y luego tomo asiento, Fionna se quedó observando la sencilla bebida.

-Te ofrecería una taza de café pero como veras esta casa es humilde.

-E-está bien, no importa.

-Espera – Finn puso su mano derecha encima de la bebida de Fionna, una estela gélida empezó a cubrir su mano y de un momento a otro salieron varios cubos de hielo –listo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Eres un mago? – decía asombrada la rubia.

-No es gran cosa… bueno, cambiando el tema, es obvio que ambos tenemos preguntas, bueno, al menos yo no tengo, claro, que tú puedas responder – decía seriamente Finn.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Fionna confundida.

-Veras, cuando nos conocimos hace tan solo quince minutos me di cuenta, por tu sorpresa, que era el primer humano que has visto en toda tu vida.

-Entonces… ¿tú has visto otros humanos?

-Conocí a una, pero por desgracia era más animal que persona, su conocimiento era nulo y no me sirvió más que para llenarme la cabeza con más preguntas respecto a mi especie.

-Eso significa… ¿Qué no hay más humanos? – pregunto Fionna con tristeza y agacho la cabeza decepcionada de que no hubiera más humanos en el mundo.

-Eso era lo que pensaba yo… pero entonces tú apareciste – Fionna levanto su mirada, su mirada estaba fija en Finn, el cual sonreía sin dejar de mirarla – pensé que estaba solo, pero te encontré a ti, es posible que, aunque solo sea mínima, que haya más humanos en el mundo.

-Tienes razón – dijo Fionna recuperando el ánimo – es imposible que solo estemos tu y yo solos en el mundo… bueno, quiero decir, de algún lugar debimos de haber venido. Por cierto ¿de dónde vienes?

-Vengo de unas lejanas tierras llamadas Ooo.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?

-Estaba en un bote junto con un pescador, me dirigía a una isla pero entonces una tormenta nos atrapa y termine flotando a la deriva hasta llegar aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Una semana. Bueno, ahora es mi turno. ¿En dónde me encuentro exactamente?

-Estas en la península más lejana de las tierras de Aaa, justo al lado del mar de la perdición y la desdicha.

-¿Qué pasa con ese nombre?

-Se lo pusieron en honor al capitán de un barco que murió debido a lo peligrosa que es ese mar.

-… mmm

-¿Tienes familia? – pregunto Fionna, la mirada de Finn reflejaba melancolía, Fionna se arrepintió de haber hecho una pregunta así con tan poca sensibilidad.

-Sí, si tengo – contesto Finn después de una breve pausa – tengo un hermano, su nombre es Jake.

-¿Hermano?

-Es un perro.

-Yo también tengo una hermana, solo que ella es un gato.

Ambos jóvenes platicaron durante las siguientes tres horas, se contaban sus aventuras, hablaban de sus amigos y de los villanos que habían enfrentado. Por último, aunque no fue fácil, compartieron sus experiencias amorosas que terminaron en desastre.

-Vaya, eres bastante popular entre la mujeres – decía Fionna asombrada por la popularidad de Finn.

-Eso, Fionna, ha sido más perjudicial que benéfico, apenas puedo respirar, todo el tiempo están allí, lavándome, diciéndome cumplidos, obsequiadme cosas y llamándome para pedirme una cita.

-A mí también me pasa lo mismo, no hay día en que no sea acosada por esos egocéntricos y presumidos, ¡sobre todo de ellos tres! – decía Fiona exasperada.

-¿Te refieres a tu ex novios?

-Sí, son de lo peor, durante el tiempo en que salí con ellos me di cuenta de sus verdaderas caras, Gumball es un engreído y muy presumido, todo el tiempo quería controlarme, Marshall fue un celoso obsesivo, casi mata a varios de mis amigos y el ultimo y al que considero el peor de todos es el príncipe Flame Solem, es un psicópata, casi destruye el dulce reino cuando termine con él. Desde ese día no deje de recibir las propuestas y acosos por parte de ellos.

-Rayos, tu historial de relaciones es peor que el mío.

-Ni me lo digas, ¿sabes?, no había hablado esto con nadie, ni siquiera con mi hermana Cake, se siente bien desahogarse.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-¿Te puedo decir una cosa y no te enojas?

-Adelante.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando le propusiste matrimonio a esa chica vampira, Marceline?

-Pensé que era la indicada, pero ahora que lo pienso veo que fue una decisión precipitada, me siento un verdadero idiota.

-no te culpes, solo querías una relación estable, tu único error fue que se lo pediste a la persona menos indicada.

-Sí, Marceline adora mucho su libertad, no me la imagino atada a alguien.

-No te rindas, algún día encontraras a la persona indicada para ti o como diría mi hermana: "a tu media naranja"

Ambos jóvenes se miraban sin dejar de sonreírse, se sentían bastante bien contándole sus problemas al otro, justo en ese momento Finn se levanta de golpe y mira en dirección de la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Fionna preocupada mientras se levantaba.

-Se acercan varias personas, un grupo bastante numeroso, entre ellos van dos personas bastante fuertes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy un mago – respondió Finn - puedo sentir el mana de las personas… la presencia más fuerte es la de un vampiro.

-¡Marshall! – exclamo Fionna.

-También siento a un animal mágico.

-Cake – dijo Fionna con cierta molestia.

-Los demás son personas normales.

-Deben de ser Gumball y los demás príncipes.

-Deben de estar buscándote.

-No esperaba que me hallaran tan rápido – Fionna se encontraba desanimada, volvería de nuevo a la misma rutina que la tenía harta y la orillo a irse sin decirle a nadie, miro a Finn de pies a cabeza otra vez, una idea, muy alocada, cruzo por su mente - ¿Oye, Finn?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Finn se giró hacia ella y ambos intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, los ojos de Fionna brillaban como dos zafiros que dejaron hipnotizados a Finn, no había visto unos ojos tan azules en su vida.

-¿Qué tipo de favor? – preguntó Finn.

-Por favor, solo acepta – decía Fionna suplicando con ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

-Está bien – dijo Finn soltando un suspiro - ¿De qué se trata?

-Júrame que me ayudaras.

Finn levanta su mano izquierda y se lleva la derecha al corazón.

-Doy mi palabra de héroe que te ayudare.

-Gracias… se mi novio – Finn le estaba dando un sorbo a su cocó el cual, al oír la petición de Fionna, escupió escandalosamente.

-¿QUEEEE? –Grito Finn - ¡por supuesto que no!

-Diste tu palabra de héroe y los héroes nunca se retractan de sus juramentos.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué quieres que se tu novio?!

-Lamento meterte en mis problemas pero te necesito para librarme de esos pesados, ayúdame y te prometo que te ayudare a regresar a tu hogar.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

-Aunque me tome una vida te prometo que encontrare una forma de que vuelvas a tu hogar.

-Debo de estar loco – dijo Finn tapándose los ojos con la mano derecha – está bien.

-¡Muchas gracias Finn! – Justo en ese momento se empiezan a escuchar que varias voces gritando Fionna, eran sus "pretendientes" – ya casi llegan – dijo Fionna asomándose por la puerta, se gira hacia Finn pero este ya no está - ¿Finn? – Fionna busca por la pequeña casa pero no había señales de Finn ¿la habría abandonado?

-¡Fionna! – se escuchó una voz femenina, era su hermana Cake, Fionna maldijo su suerte, primero la encontraron demasiado rápido y segundo, su nuevo falso novio se había dado a la fuga.

-¡Es por aquí! – grito una voz masculina, Fionna salió resignada de la choza y espero sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, justo en ese momento salen de entre los arbustos Cake, Gumball y Marshall, los tres al ver a Fionna se alegraron de gran manera, la primera en correr hacia ella fue Cake, la enredo entre sus brazos y empezó a frotar su cabeza con su hombro.

-Hermanita que bueno que te encuentro, estaba muy preocupada – decía Cake mientras ronroneaba.

-Ya Cake, no es para tanto, puedo cuidarme sola.

-No debiste haberte ido sin decirle nadie, todo Aaa te está buscando – justo en ese momento aparecen más personas, todos de distintas especies, entre ellos se encontraban los príncipes de cada reino. Gumball y Marshall se acercaron a Fionna, la cual les lanza una mirada asesina, ambos se detuvieron a dos metros de distancia.

Fionna da un largo suspiro.

-Cake, ya puedes soltarme – Cake desase el abrazo y se aparta unos pasos – lamento haberme ido sin decir nada.

-No te disculpes – dijo Cake – pero mira a cuanto hombre tuviste buscándote – decía de manera coqueta.

¡Cake! – Exclamo Fionna.

-¡No te hagas del rogar!, tienes que aprovechar mientras aun eres joven, nadie quiere a una mujer vieja.

-Tú eres vieja – le contesto Fionna.

-No te pases de lista chamaca, solo escoge a uno que tienes de donde escoger.

-Tu gata es muy lista – dijo Marshall con una sonrisa sarcástica – pero todos sabemos que me elegirás a mí.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – pregunto Gumball molesto por la arrogancia del vampiro.

-Soy divertido, no soy un estirado como otros, soy músico y además de ser muy apuesto.

-Hablo él sangre fría, porque no te vas a matar algo o yo que sé.

-Creo que al que matare será a ti.

-¡Basta ya! – Grito Fionna - ¡no voy a escoger a ninguno de ustedes!

-¿Y a nosotros? – preguntaron al unísono los demás príncipes.

-¡A ninguno! – grito Fionna con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Cake, Fionna no respondió – dame una buena razón por la cual no puedas escoger a uno de ellos – todos esperaban una respuesta, Fionna estaba a punto de contestar cuando el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose llamaron la atención de todos, todos miraron hacia la derecha que es el lugar de donde venían los ruidos.

-¡Hey Fionna, mira lo que encontré! – se escuchó a alguien gritar, de entre los arbustos sale Finn con un jabalí muerto en sus hombros, todos, incluyendo a Fionna, se les paro el corazón al ver al humano, los ojos de los príncipes casi se salen de sus cuencas, la boca de Cake se abrió tan grande que podía caber ella misma dentro de ella, Marshall estaba desconcertado y Gumball impactado, la más sorprendida de todos fue Fionna, pues, pensó que Finn la había huido. Finn miro a la multitud con aptitud seria, los escaneo con la mirada a todos y siguió caminando con dirección a la choza, se paró justo en la entrada y dejo el jabalí en el suelo, se paró justo al lado de Fionna y la abrazo de los hombros, pegándola a su costado y con una sonrisa les dijo:

-Hola, buenos días – por un par de minutos hubo un silencio absoluto, Fionna estaba roja debido al inesperado acercamiento de Finn, a Marshall y a Gumball les hirvió la sangre con la acción del humano.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – exclamo Cake rompiendo el silencio, todo el mundo recobro el sentido al escuchar el grito de Cake, simultáneamente, todos, empezaron a hablar y a hacerse preguntas entre ellos, Gumball se acercó a Finn con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Gumball con enfado.

-Soy Finn el humano – respondió Finn.

-Eso se nota – dijo Marshall mientras se acerba con hacha-guitarra recargada en su hombro derecho.

-Fionna – dijo Cake mirando a Fionna - tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

-Bueno… la verdad – Fionna estaba nerviosa, no sbaia por dónde empezar.

-Yo explicare todo por ti – dijo Finn dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Fionna.

-¡¿y tú quien te crees que eres para hablar por ella?! – pregunto Marshall enojado.

-Pues resulta que soy su novio – esta última palabra dejo hechos piedra a todo el mundo, Fionna estaba totalmente roja, a pesar que fue su idea no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-¡QUEEEEEE! – grito todo el mundo. Como, cuando, donde fueron las preguntas que más dijeron.

-Explícate – dijo Cake parándose frente a Finn.

-Soy el novio de Fionna – volvió a decir Finn.

-¿Desde cuándo? – le pregunto Cake a Fionna.

-ah?, desde… hace una semana – contesto tartamudeando.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Nos conocimos hace una semana – contesto Finn, otro fuerte "¿Qué?" se escuchó.

-¡Fionna!, ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que apenas conoces?

-Me conoce bastante bien y yo a ella – contesto Finn.

-Vamos a ver si es cierto – dijo que poniendo sus manos en sus caderas - ¿Cuál es la bebida favorita de Fionna? – Fionna quedo estática, durante todo el tiempo que charlaron solo hablaron de sus aventuras, no de sus gustos personales.

-Jugo de naranja – contesto Finn.

-Correcto – Fionna suspiro aliviada, habían tenido suerte.

-¿Cuál es su comida favorita? – pregunto Cake.

-Sándwich de crema de maní y jalea respondió Finn.

-Error – dijo Gumball con una sonrisa – es el espagueti.

-Esa es tu comida favorita – dijo Fionna.

-Pero tú me dijiste…

-Te lo dije porque a ti te gusta.

-Bueno, siguiente pregunta: ¿color favorito? – pregunto Cake.

-Azul.

-¿cosa favorita?

-Aventura y videojuegos.

-¿Postre favorito?

-Tarta de manzana.

-¿Talla de sostén?

-¡CAKE! – grito Fionna.

¿Qué? – Dijo Cake – solo quería ver que tan lejos han llegado, tengo una última pregunta: ¿A que le tiene miedo Fionna? – el silencio se hizo presente, todos esperaban la respuesta de Finn, Finn tomo aire y respondió:

-Al océano.

Fionna estaba impresionada pero a la vez asustada, Finn había respondido bien a todas esas preguntas, algunas preguntas eran obvias pero otras no, eso era la que la tenía consternada.

-Bien, parece que si la conoces bien – dijo Cake cruzando los brazos – ahora quiero saber mas de ti.

Finn empezó a contarles sobre de donde venia, su oficio y vocación sin entrar en mucho detalle, les conto que había terminado en Aaa por causa de una tormenta, omitiendo los motivos reales del porqué de había ido de Ooo.

-En resumen, estas aquí porque ya no tenías nada más que hacer en Ooo – decía Cake.

-Mi intención era en un principio explorar y ver el mundo, pero por desgracia acabe por perderme y ya no sécómo volver a casa, lo único bueno de todo esto es que pude conocer a Fionna – Finn le deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla a su "novia", la cara de Fionna se puso tan roja como un tomate, Cake rio pícaramente, Gumball y Marshall parecían dos volcanes a punto de estallar, mientras que los demás príncipes lloraban y se abrazaban unos a los otros para consolarse.

-No quisiera interrumpir pero debemos volver al – dijo Gumball para acabar son el momento.

-Es cierto – dijo Cake – tienes que volver Fionna debes…

-Sí, sí, tengo que volver al "trabajo" – decía Fionna con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, adiós Finn – decía Marshall con sarcasmo.

-¡Esperen! – Exclamo Cake – no podemos dejarlo aquí, en esta zona hay muchos monstruos.

-¿Cuáles monstruos? – Pregunto Fionna – no vi ninguno desde que llegue – un aroma grato invadió las fosas nasales de todo el mundo, provenía de la parte de atrás de la choza.

-¿Qué ese ese delicioso olor? – dijo Cake moviendo la cola.

-Rayos – dijo Finn – olvide por completo la carne.

Finn soltó a Fionna y se dirigió al patio trasero, unos segundos después Fionna lo sigue acompañada de Cake, uno en uno fueron todos hacia la parte de atrás de la pequeña casa, la rodearon quedando al instante en shock, Finn se encontraba dando vueltas un enorme trozo de carne en una gran fogata, pero esto no fue lo que los impresiono, fueron los cadáveres de tres docenas de monstruos, justo al lado de la fogata se encontraba un enorme cocodrilo de dos cabezas con varias partes faltantes, Gumball aguanto las ganas de vomitar pero los demás príncipes no pudieron, Marshall pudo oler el exquisito aroma de la muerte que despedían los cadáveres, a Cake se le fue el apetito y Fionna quedo helada.

-¿Quieren? – Les pregunto Finn a la multitud – la carne de monstruo es difícil de cocinar pero es deliciosa, descuiden, estos monstruos no tenían conciencia.

Finn cortó un pedazo del gran trozo de carne y lo puso en un palo, tomando asiento en un pedazo de tronco comenzó a comerse la carne, ninguno quiso aceptar la invitación, todos excepto Fionna, acercándose al trozo de carne, partiendo un trozo pequeño con su espada se lo llevo la boca, Fionna abrió grandemente los ojos, era delicioso, sin vergüenza, corto otro pedazo aún más grande que el de Finn, uno en uno los príncipes se fueron acercando para probar la carne, todos quedaron maravillados, solo dos no quisieron probarla, esos fueron Marshall y Gumball, aunque el primero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de probarla.

-Nunca imagine que los monstruos supieran tan bien - dijo Fionna - ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar monstruos?

-En mi entrenamiento me interne en una cisterna de varios metros de profundidad, allí no había nada más que monstruos y no tuve alternativa, eran seres sin conciencia y con el único objetivo de devorarme.

-Se dé buena fuente que los monstruos sin conciencia son más fuertes y peligrosos que los que sí tienen – dijo Cake.

-Tienes toda la razón – dijo Finn – Tarde dos meses en salir de esa cisterna y para entonces ya me había acostumbrado a la carne monstruo, aunque preferiría cualquier otra cosa que esto.

-Me sorprende que hayas podido acabar con todos estos monstruos – dijo Fionna viendo la montañas de cadáveres.

-No lo veo como la gran cosa – dijo Marshall acercándose a Fionna – yo hubiera barrido con toda la península – dijo en un intento de alardear.

-No le veo sentido a matar si no es necesario – dijo Finn – toda vida es sagrada, después de todo, todos formamos parte del todo.

-Sabias palabras – dijo Cake.

El resto del almuerzo pasó en silencio, los príncipes conversaban, Cake bromeaba con Fionna y Finn, pero no todo era leche y miel, a lo lejos, Gumball y Marshall veían con recelo a su nuevo "rival".

-No me agrada – dijo Gumball sin dejar de mirar a fin con enojo.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo dijo Marshall metiéndose las manos al bolsillo.

-Presiento que no nos ha contado todo.

-¿Tú también?, pensé que era el único, algo oculta, lo presiento.

El grupo termino de comer, Finn utilizo lo que quedaba de la fogata para quemar los demás cadáveres.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo Cake, Fionna estuvo de acuerdo, todos se levantaron de sus sitios y comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para irse, Fionna tomo su mochila y todo el mundo la siguió, Cake se pone delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Cake? – pregunto Fionna.

-¿No se te olvida algo? – pregunto Cake.

-Mmm… no, no se me olvida nada.

-Hay Fionna, que despistada eres, estas olvidando a tu hombre.

-¡ ¿Mi qué?! – exclamo Fionna.

-No pensaras dejarlo aquí solito, ¿verdad?

-N-no, claro que no – decía Fionna nerviosa.

-Entonces ve por él – Fionna fue corriendo por Finn, él se encontraba terminando de limpiar el patio trasero, Fionna lo agarra de la muñeca y corre hacía donde estaba el grupo, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Finn se pone como roca y Fionna casi cae de espaldas.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Finn.

-Tienes que venir conmigo – respondió Fionna – Cake no quiere que me separe de ti.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Si quiero que todos se crean esta mentira necesito llevarla a otro nivel.

-¿Eso significa…? – Finn escaneo de pies a cabeza a Fionna deteniéndose en su pecho, Fionna se cubrió con un brazo y con el otro lo abofeteo.

-¡Claro que no pervertido! – Exclamo Fionna ruborizada – me refiero a que vivas conmigo.

-… No creo que sea buena Idea.

-Por favor Finn – decía Fionna suplicante – prometiste ayudarme.

Finn suelta un largo suspiro y dice:

-Esto no terminara nada bien… ok, vamos.

Finn y Fionna se dirigieron hacia el grupo, en el trayecto, Finn, tomo la mano de Fionna, la cual se puso nerviosa, no se explicaba cómo es que Finn podía estar tan tranquilo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que era un excelente actor. Al llegar se situaron en la parte de atrás, todos empezaron su marcha de regreso hacia Aaa.

-¿Finn? – dijo susurrando Fionna para que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Sí? – dijo igual de bajo que Fionna.

-¿Cómo es que supiste todas esas cosas de mi? – pregunto Fionna refiriéndose a las preguntas que le hizo Cake.

-No lo sabía, simplemente las respondí con las cosas que a mí me gustan, no espere que todas fueran a acertar, supongo que es suerte – contesto Finn.

-Es increíble que te gusten las mismas cosas que a mí.

-Lo sé, es gracioso e raro pero a la vez aterrador.

-Ni me lo digas, que exista alguien tan parecido a ti es casi de película.

-Solo faltaría que tu canción favorita fuera Itsi-Bisty Araña jajajaja – decía Finn rascándose la cabeza, Fionna no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada, esto extraño a Finn, la mira y pudo notar en su expresión que había adivinado la canción favorita de ella. **(O_O) **– rayos.

Finn y Fionna, una extraña y única combinación, con tantas cosas en común que hasta ellos mismo se asustan, ¿es posible que existan dos personas tan parecidas?, la casualidad los junto, la suerte los unió y serán ellos los que sellen su destino, que le deparara el futuro a esta pareja única en todo el mundo, cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué dos personas que estaban separadas por un mundo de distancia terminaron juntos?, la respuesta era más que obvia, estaba predestinado.

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, agradezco que le hayan una oportunidad a esta historia, prometo esforzarme igual que en mi otra historia, gracias. Un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores**


End file.
